my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boston University of Mechanics and Technology
|kanji = ボストンの力学とテクノロジー大学|romaji = Bosuton no Rikigaku to Tekunorojī Daigaku|alias = B.U.M.T|leader = Unknown|status = Active|occupation = School|affiliation = Boston, Massachusetts|debut = TBA|image gallery = yes|image = }} The Boston University of Mechanics and Technology (ボストンの力学とテクノロジー大学, Bosuton no Rikigaku to Tekunorojī Daigaku) is one of the United States of America's most prestigious universities, standing on the same level as famous universities such as Harvard. It is known to offer scholarships to talented students from all over the world, leading the school's population to be extremely diverse. The school's system organizes students by their time spent in the school, although it sometimes does not reflect the actual time spent there in the case of demoted students. It is said to be an exclusive, top-notch school for the technologic industry and is noted for its difficult entrance exam. The school's curriculum lasts four years. History Founded in the midst of the 19th century, prior to the apparition of Quirks Classes Instructors All the teachers at the university are known for possessing multiple degrees and were once top students in their respective schools, with some instructors having even received prizes for their discoveries and contributions to bettering society such as Nobel Prizes. Students Students are sorted into several different levels of classes, each called after the time spent in the school. In total, there are four levels: First Year, Second Year, Third Year and Fourth Year, after which the student receives a diploma and is able to graduate. Students in these levels each have a particular name and are usually refered to as such when their name is unknown. It can also either be a mark of respect or disrespect, depending on who calls them. These names are Freshman, Sophomore, Junior and Senior. It is possible for instructors to demote the students to lower classes if they are not performing up to standards, or to expel them if by the end of the year, their grades are unsufficient to consider them worth keeping. On the contrary, the students that performed spectacularly during their first, second or third year are grouped in a particular type of class, the Honor Class, which counts a mesh of sophomores, juniors and seniors with outstanding grades. At the beginning of the year, all students partake in the opening ceremony, with first years having the rest of the day technically free of classes to serve as an orientation day. * First Year: Regroups the freshmen that typically come out of high school, with students generally being around 18 or 19 years old. * Second Year: '''Regroups the sophomores, with students generally being around 19 or 20 years old. * '''Third Year: Regroups the juniors, with students generally being around 20 or 21 years old. * Fourth Year: Regroups the seniors, with students generally being around 21 or 22 years old. At the end of the year, they take part in the graduation ceremony, in which they receive their diplomas and can sometimes get scouted by representatives of Yuka Corp. * Honor Class: A special level that can be accessed by students with outstanding results from the Second Year all the way til the Fourth. At extremely rare occasions, students from the First Year can be considered good enough to enter the class, but they need both a recommendation letter from the Principal and to stay at the top of their class for three to four months, at which point they can only take the supplementary classes associated with the Honor Class and not entirely leave their class level just yet. Students from this class are called Honor Students and assigned harder assignments, on top of more hours of class. They are given a certain number of privileges, such as the freedom to spend their night wherever they want on the campus but also outside, and are sure to get scouted by famous corporations associated with the school such as Yuka Corp. However, the class is extremely demanding and students often get demoted, making it near impossible to stay a Honor Student for the entirety of their years in the school. Locations The academy boasts first-rate amenities and rooms, as well as impressively equipped mechanical workshops and computer rooms. It holds many different locations within its property perimeters which range from the school's academic building and dormitories, shops and a gymnasium for the school's sports team. Boston University.jpg|The school grounds from afar Boston Dormitory.png|The dormitories Boston University Close Up.png|The school from a closer point of view Boston Library.png|The library Boston University at night.png|The school at night Boston Front Courtyard.png|The front courtyard Cafeteria.png|The cafeteria Halls.png|The corridors Boston Gymnasium.jpg|The gymnasium Boston Classroom.jpg|The classrooms Known Students Current * Alois Chester, an excentric, Philippine Honor Student currently in the middle of his second year who was able to come to the school thanks to his scholarship. On top of his studies, he works part time in Eliza's shop "Liz's World" and serves as the engineer of the Liars. * Eliza Blair Helmore, a regular Moroccan student who, despite her apparent lack of brilliance, got noticed by Kayo while selecting students to scout for her corporation for her skills with technology mostly thanks to her quirk. She holds her own shop, "Liz's World", that is affiliated to Yuka Corp and where she both teaches her apprentice Alois and assembles with his help gear for the Liars. She serves as the group's computer scientist and is currently in the middle of her fourth year. Former * Hiroki Yuka, a famously brilliant, Japanese Honor Student who, upon graduating, founded Yuka Corp, that he established near the school and that, to this day, still provides various materials to the school and recruits graduated talents. * Kayo Yuka, Hiroki's daughter and heiress of Yuka Corp. Albeit not as talented as her father, she made it to the Honor Students' class and graduated with outstanding achievements. After her father's death, she became Yuka Corp's CEO and founded the Liars. Trivia * The school grounds are based on Saotome Gakuen from Uta no☆Prince-sama♪. Category:Schools Category:Locations Category:Boston Locations